


To Make Young Children Believe

by SydneyFlaire



Series: Bayani Universe [24]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Appearance, Brothers, Christmas, Death, Goodbye, Premonition, Visitation, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyFlaire/pseuds/SydneyFlaire
Summary: Since Colonel Julian del Pilar’s promotion and assignment in Bulacan, Goyo had been worried about him leaving his side; but Julian always assured his little brother that they’ll be meeting each other again for Christmas. But when the Americans started their pincer attacks, forcing them much apart, the chances became slimmer. Julian was worried for Goyo, so he kept waiting and praying every now and then. He believed that he will return. Goyo did, but not in the way he expected it to be.





	To Make Young Children Believe

**Author's Note:**

> The eleventh one-shot as part of the #GoyoAngstStories.  
> You can also see my works on wattpad and fanfiction as "SydneyFlaire".  
> Follow me on twitter @JerseyLeigh for more updates.
> 
> This is PREQUEL to: "THE REASON WHY HE EXISTS"

Ever since Julian learned that Goyo and his forces were to switch to a guerilla movement, he made it a habit to wait every vacant time he has for his little brother’s arrival.

He received the notice on his brother’s twenty-fourth birthday, and despite him not being all religious since the moment he joined the revolution, their family was devoted to the faith. Since that day, he would come with their mother and sisters to the church every day, would join the family’s rosary and Angelus, and their prayers would be filled with wishes of Goyo’s safety and return.

There were rumors and whispers that the Philippine Revolutionary Army had encountered the Americans with hot pursuit. But he simply brushed them off. He tried all he could not to snap back and tell them to stop. After all, there were no letters that were sent as of yet to tell him a conclusion.

He was edgy; but a group on the run surely has a hard time sending off letters and updates. But he needed to remain strong for their family. Becase he couldn’t take it to himself if something wrong happened.

It was few days before Christmas when he saw a young man astride a brown stallion. The familiar face and figure, despite the visible fatigue and dirt on his otherwise new khaki uniform, made Julian stood from where he was waiting by the stairs of their house. Of course, he would know right away his brother’s face.

“Kuya,” Goyo called out, stopping and unmounting his horse right away. He was practically skipping on his feet with glee as he ran towards where he was standing.

His arms wide despite his shocked, he welcomed Goyo with great relief. His arms surround around his little brother’s frame. He could tell that Goyo had gotten thinner and had lost a great amount of weight. But he was alive. He mumbled as his embrace tightened, “Buhay ka. Buhay ka, Goyong!”

Goyo chuckled as the two of them pulled away. “Oo naman, Kuya! Sa tingin mo ba di ko magagawang tuparin ang pangako ko sa ‘yo na uuwi ako ngayong Pasko?”

He ruffled his little brother’s hair. He was grinning, being back as the teasing and yet protective older brother. Tears pricked the back of his eyes and he blinked them away before they even fall. “Gago ka ba? Grabe kaya ang pag-aalala namin!”

At that, his brother smiled.

“Halika, halika,” he ushered, closing his hand around Goyo’s wrist to pull him up with them. “Sigurado na magagalak sila na makita ka. Lalo na nila inay at itay. Maging ang ating mga ate at kuya. O, maging ni Jacinto!”

However, despite his insistence, Goyo just remained to where he was standing. He was looking at the stairs leading upstairs before turning his eyes onto the opened windows where light could be visibly seen from now in all the darkness of the night.

Julian frowned, worried and curious. “Bakit, Goyong? Anong problema?”

“Kuya…” Goyo trailed off.

“Goyong…”

“Masaya ka ba ngayon?”

He chuckled nervously. “Oo, Goyong. ‘Di mo alam kung gaano ako kasaya ngayon. Sobrang saya ko dahil nandito ka. Na buhay ka. Na ‘di ka napahamak. Na magdiriwang tayo ng Pasko na sama-sama.”

The smile on his brother’s face suddenly became sad. “Nakakapanatag ng puso at isipan na malaman ko na masaya ka, Kuya. ‘Di mo din alam kung gaano ako kasaya. Sana… manatili kang masaya, Kuya.”

“Goyong… ‘di ko maintindihan kung ano ang pinagsasabi mo.”

“Kuya… hindi nila ako pwede makita.” Goyo lowered his head at that as his voice started to grow softer and smaller.

“Bakit naman? Goyong, alalang-alala na silang lahat sa iyo.”

“Kailangan ko din kasi umalis kaagad.”

“Saan ka pupunta?”

“Kuya…” Goyong slowly lifted his head again. This time, his face filled with blood. The place where his cheek should have been was a messy pool of a broken jaw. His skin was pale, a contrast to the blood, and the absence of his refined uniform when he was all stripped down to his underwear.

The tears that Julian had been fighting against finally fell from his eyes. He reached out to touch Goyo’s cheek as if to suppress the blood and the pain. His eyes widened, he stutters, “G-Goyong…”

A lone tear trickled down Goyo’s unwounded cheek. He smiled as he remarked, “Paalam, Kuya.”

Julian opened his eyes. His entire body shaking in fear. He realized that he was still sitting on the front steps of their house when he heard the soft sound of horses’ hooves drawing closer. He immediately stood up to see who it was, and all hopes crushed as he struggled to say the next words, “Si Goyong?”

Vicente’s silence was enough to explain everything.


End file.
